


A Red

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [1]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, sort of triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is “a red.” From the day he was born, he’s been able to see the color red and all of it’s variations. Only as he meets his other two soulmates will his vision include more colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my kind of experiment with a different sort of soulmate AU. You see in black, white, and gray until you meet your soulmates, right? What about a triadverse with this premise where each person would be born already seeing one of the primary colors, and they would supply that color to their other two soulmates when they met? That's where this came from.

Tony Stark is “a red.” From the day he was born, he’s been able to see the color red and all of it’s variations.

He’s in high school when he ‘accidentally’ bumps into Virginia Potts on purpose. She snaps at him, and he responds by complimenting her on her hair… hair, he realizes, that is just on the other side of a color he should be able to see. The shade’s got too much yellow in it; he shouldn’t be able to see it in color - but he can, because this feisty girl is one of his soulmates.

He’s on the helicarrier decades later when blue slides into his vision as well. Were it not for the purple shirt of Dr. Bruce Banner, he really wouldn’t have noticed in this gray metal airship - but that doesn’t bother him as he takes the other man’s hand in a firm handshake.

 


End file.
